loveadvicefandomcom-20200214-history
Your Stories
Make your own love stories, try to keep them short, simple and keep it simple. Also, try to stick to something realistic. Story One A girl named Britt had a crush on a boy name Justin, she knew that he had feelings for a another girl but did he really like the other girl? No. He thought Britt had a boyfriend since she always hangs out with another boy. Britt sat down next to Justin, a couple minutes later, they hold hands and everyone saw that but they, being Britt and Justin, didnt know then were. Later at lunch Justin sat down with Britt and they held hands again, everyone knew they love each other but were to blind to see it. After school they sat next to eachother on the bus. "I love you," they both said as they looked at each other, "But you love someone else." "But i love you!" They both said again and when no one was looking they crashed their lips together. - By Hoa100 Story Two Five girls were laughing at girl named Stephen, she was just like a boy but had a normal life as a girl at home. Stephen shouted at them, threw her redskin hat at them and cried all the way outside. She felt like cuting herself. She ran out and took a pocket knife, getting ready to cut. A pouplar boy called Bryan saw that she was about to cut herself, so he took the knife out her hand and threw it on ground. "HEY! What was that for?" Stephen yelled, before she said anything else Byran kissed her. It began to rain so they let everyone go outside and everyone saw them get soaked. Stephen saw them and threw her beanie at them from her backpack and then she kissed Byran back. - By Hoa100 Story Three There once lived a girl and a boy from Ireland who where madly in love. It was love at first sight! The two where happy together. Their only problem was the girl had a serious heart problem but they didn't worry about it. They were two carefree teenagers. On the 1st of March, tragedy struck. The girl ran even though the doctors strictly didn't allow it. The boy was running after her when the girl fainted. He caught her and ran to the hospital 2 kilometres away. He ran so fast when he reached the hospital he collapsed. The doctors took great care of both of them and soon the boy could go home. The girl had to stay in hospital for the next month and during that time had many serious operations. During that time, the boy felt very lonely and couldn't help but think it was ''his ''fault. Every day for the 40 days he would take a daisy and do the "Love me,Love me not." During the 40 days the girl felt lonely in hospital too. She wasn't allowed any visits except for her Mother and Father. She didn't say it, but she would rather see the boy rather than her parents. She sighed. She opened the window and looked out. She listened to the birds sing and watched the real city life. Just then a bird flew over to her window with a daisy in its beak. Seeing nothing else to do she did the "Love me, Love me not" "LOVE ME!!" she finished. She laughed and smiled like crazy for the rest of the day. He loved her! When the girl was finally let out of the hospital, her Aunty took her to the country side to get some "fresh air". Of course she didn't want to. All she wanted was to feel the boys sweet lips and his hugs. Listen to his crazy jokes and his laugh but she didn't have a choice. On the 7th day at the country side, the girl went out for a walk. Her aunty was gone to work so she had nothing more fun to do. "7" she thought. "Lucky number day" she whispered. She was coming back from the walk when she saw him. The boy was standing in front of her Aunty's house with a daisy. "It said you still love me!" the boy cried. The girl laughed."Thats what it told me too!" she smiled. Just then the boy took out a sign from behind his back. It said "Kiss me I'm Irish". The girl once again laughed. "I'm Irish too" she smirked. "Oh really?" the boy said before leaning into the kiss. - By Liv2night Category:Stories Category:Love Fun